iWon't say I'm in Love
by Arianna4President
Summary: " Come on, Sam, we've been dating for months now. Can't you just admit you love me? "  Carly, Sam and Freddie watching Hercules. R&R :D


**Heeeeeeeey!**

**So basically, today I was random listening to this song and I got insipred XD**

**What else to say? Oh, yeah, Sam and Freddie are already dating in this fic.**

**Read, review and forgive my errors :D**

* * *

" You know, Carls, I think we're a little too old to still have a cartoon night "

Carly, Sam and Freddie were in the iCarly studio, sitting on the bean bags, when the blond girl spoke. It was Carly who had to choose the film of the night and, of course, she chose Hercules, the sappiest cartoon ever, according to her friends.

" No, we're not! " argued Carly " It's such a nice and romantic story! Isn't it, Freddie? " she asked, looking at him.

" I'm with Sam on this one " he said, making Sam smile a little " I think we're getting too old to watch cartoons "

" Since when did you start to agree against me, you two? " asked Carly, smirking.

" Since we started dating. And I warned him that if he doesn't agree with me I'll break his legs "

Carly laughed, wondering why her best friends were so weird " Uh, uh, the song is starting, silence! " exclaimed after a little while.

Sam and Freddie rolled their eyes at the same time. They basically knew that song by heart, since Carly made them watch that cartoon at least twenty times.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!  
_

" You know, she _does_ have a point " Sam whispered into Freddie's ear, while Carly was singing along the cartoon " Men don't worth the aggravation "

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of  
_

" Thank you? " Freddie asked/whispered back, rolling his eyes.

" It wasn't referring to _you_ " Sam rolled her eyes as well " Since I don't consider you a man " she smirked.

Freddie just shook his head " Come on, Sam, we've been dating for _months_ now. Can't you just admit you love me? "

_No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no_

_You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh  
It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love  
_

" Nope " answered Sam, still whispering in his ear and smirking.

" Why? "

" Two reasons: it's too cliché and I_ loooove_ freaking you out by not saying it "

" Sometimes I wonder why you're my girlfriend "

" Sometimes I wonder why you're mine, too " Sam hit him on the shoulder while saying that.

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh  
_

Listening to the lyrics, a thought crossed Freddie's mind " It's because you think we won't last, isn't it? "

" Between the other things "

" _What_ other things? "

But seeing her smiling, he understood she was just kidding. Even if she didn't answer the question.

_You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad  
_

" Why do you keep denying? I know you love me! I see it in your face whenever I walk in the room. You have that stupid happy face and –

" _Please_, I have a dignity! I'd never have a smiley face every time I see you! " Sam cut him off.

" Why don't you face it like a grown up? " Freddie whispered in her hear, making her blush. As long as she hated to admit, he had a weird effect on her every time he got closer.

" Why don't you stop quoting the song to talk about our relationship? "

That made him shut up. Until the next lyric.

_WRONG, No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no  
_

_Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love  
_

" Come on, Sam, it's not that hard, just three little words… "

" _Shut up dweeb_ is okay as well? It's a three words sentence… "

_This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love_

_You're doin' flips read our lips  
You're in love_

" Sam, please, stop acting dumb! I don't get why you don't wanna say it! I told you _loads_ of times! And I'll tell you again, if you want to: I love you, I love you, I lo -"

Sam smiled as his voice was soon covered by Carly singing along the cartoon.

_You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it_

_Girl, don't be proud_

_It's O.K. you're in love_

" Sa- am " Freddie was begging her, with his puppy-dog eyes.

" You know those eyes don't work with me, right? " she smirked.

_Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love_

" Give up, Fredenstein, I'm not telling you " she gave him a quick peck on the lips before keep watching the film.

* * *

He drove her home, and during the trip there was an awkward silence in the car.

As he stopped, Sam kissed him again (and again, and again, and again, since that it was half of an hour later than she should have gotten off the car) and open the door to get out.

Freddie looked at her on the footstep, and saw she whispered three little words as he started the car again. He couldn't hear her, of course, but he read it on her face illuminated by the door's light. _I love you.

* * *

_**There was it.**

**If you won't say you're in love, review.**

**If you alredy said you're in love, review as well.**

**PS. Have you heard of iOMG? Will it be Seddie?**


End file.
